


Hungry burger?!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: In the aftermath of a victory against hungry burger, Dark Magician Girl makes a delicious decision...(Read the tags! This is kink smut!)





	Hungry burger?!

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Warning- this is stuffing kink smut, if that’s not something you enjoy, you won’t find anything else here. Go enjoy some of the other awesome yu gi oh smut out there :) 
> 
> Everyone else: please, enjoy!
> 
> (Btw hungry burger is a ritual monster that is literally just a giant burger with fangs...)

Dark magician girl grimaced. She’d battled the hungry burger and killed it- and now the strange creature was lying on the duel field, smelling deliciously of cooked beef. It seemed like kind of a waste to just leave it there - true, it was a fiend-type monster, but it was also a friggin’ giant burger! It looked so juicy and appetising, she thought she might as well just take a bite or two, flying down to the burger, which was about the size of a large footstool.

Raising her staff, she carved out a slice with magic, then hovered near the carcass as she dug in. She couldn’t help letting out a satisfied sigh as she took the first bite- the meat was as good as it smelled, and disappeared all too soon into her stomach. 

“Waste not, want not.” She said, carving out a bigger portion. It was the best food she had eaten in ages- she was gonna get her money’s worth before she left the rest to the forest animals. 

After two portions, she was feeling rather full, but cut off some more meat anyway just to savour it before she had to leave. Her stomach was feeling pretty packed by now, after all. 

The meat was so good- she drifted down and sat cross- legged by the side of the burger and carved out bite sized chunks, promising herself that each one was the last before she ate yet another, despite her protesting tummy. 

She was getting a little thirsty, so conjured a glass of water, sipping and then gulping it down, surprised to find that it actually soothed her aching stomach and she felt she had a little more room again. She stroked it through her clothes, before conjuring herself a knife and fork and turning back to the burger with a scowl. Screw it- she was going to eat as much of this delicious burger as she could fit inside of her!

Her belly obligingly agreed with her, not protesting as much as the next two portions settled inside it, and she loosened her armour as she scarfed down yet more as it was starting to cut in to her belly. 

Might as well just take it off, she thought, pausing her binge to shrug off the chestplate and belt holding her thigh guards, and taking off her helmet, leaving her in the pink dress she wore underneath. 

That was much better. She looked down to see that her tummy was already starting to press against her dress, with a visible shadow in the fabric at her navel. She gave it a little pat, and went back for more.

A quarter of the way through the burger, and she was struggling. Her poor stomach was straining against her dress- she looked rather like she was pregnant by now- and it hurt so much it had almost stopped hurting. But the burger tasted so good- she still couldn’t stop herself from taking just one more mouthful, just one more, even as her stomach churned and swelled. 

She took a break for some more water, the cool liquid soothing her as she massaged her gut, as she sat back and considered the burger. So far, she’d been taking slices- mixing bread, tomato, lettuce and meat together, but she decided to change approach and instead took the whole bun off the top of the burger and started to tear into it. It was at least a metre across and ten centimetres thick- but bread was mostly air, and would surely squash down. Plus- it was lovely bread- sweet brioche with just a hint of the grease from the burger and soggy in places with ketchup and mustard. 

She had pause halfway to roll her dress up over the swollen globe of her belly, but she managed it, and sat back again, appreciating herself with her hands as she breathed heavily. She felt good- really good- a primal satisfaction from her gorging that eclipsed any pain she was feeling and turned it straight into lust. She played with a breast under her dress- they were resting on her stomach like it was a shelf now, tender and soft and so responsive- her cunt clenched as she pinched her nipple and then returned to the burger- taking up the enormous piece of lettuce and crunching away determinedly until it too was inside her. 

Her belly reached her knees by now, her skin sore and red from the stretch but she just ploughed on- picking up the tomato slice and slurping at the juice. The tomato seeds looked like they were going to prove a problem- each one was the size of an egg- but thankfully the juicy flesh around them made it easy for her to just relax her throat, take a deep breath and guzzle them down, finally crunching up the ring of the tomato and conjuring a spoon for the cheese. It was melted perfectly, and proved quite a challenge- she had to get down on her knees and lean forwards as she shovelled it into her mouth with the spoon and fork, but it was messy going and her belly kept getting in the way. Soon it would touch the ground even when she knelt on all fours, and wasn’t that an exciting idea. 

When most of the cheese was gone, she settled back down- having to turn side on by now and spread her legs- and conjured a plate for herself so she could carve slices of the burger and take her time eating them, using her belly as a table. It made a surprisingly good table- she could wedge the edge of the plate between her breasts and it was getting so big it was starting to slope upwards rather than downwards away from her body. 

The burger was still divine, but she suddenly realised with a start that it was starting to cool! She hastened to stuff the remainder of it inside of herself at top speed, feeling a twinge in her stomach but not realising until later that her navel had popped out from the pressure. 

When the burger was finished, she looked down at the remaining bun and sighed, hands on her stomach. She hadn’t been planning on eating it, because it had been on the floor, but the juice from the burger had soaked into it... and she wasn’t quite ready to stop eating yet. 

So that went too, and she leant back to admire herself. You had to admit, it was impressive- her belly was about two and a half feet in diameter, a slightly squashed sphere that rested on her thighs and made her pussy hot with want. But, there was no way she could reach it now. 

She grinned. Not to worry. She laid down, grunting as the weight of her belly rested on her, then grabbed her magician’s wand and transformed it- into a vibrating toy with a far longer handle than usual to let her reach around her gut to her aching cunt. 

It didn’t take much to finish her, only the pressure of her stomach and the vibrations had her squirming and arching her back, and then when she shifted the angle to press up against her front she was gone suddenly, panting and slowly coming to her senses on the forest floor.

She must look a state, she thought - her dress was all rucked up around her armpits, putting her plump tits on display for all to see- her belly not quite obscuring the view of her leaking pussy as she pleasured herself. The thought of being so brazen just spurred her on, though- she half wished that someone would come across her, and pick her up and bend her back over some tree stump or something and have their way with her as they massaged her aching gut.

She wiped drool from her mouth and sighed, stroking over her belly. That was the best duel she’d had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who happens across our heroine in the next chapter ;)


End file.
